No More Than Friends
by C0ldSteel
Summary: Everyone needs something from Levi, but for different reasons. Levi/? xD Kinda humorous in the end. It's rated M for a reason.
1. Jaeger

_This is my first AoT story. Someone gave me the idea for a one-shot and I ran with it... and decided it was going to end up way too long. :p So it'll have about four chapters, probably._

 _This is kind of a spoof and kind of not. It's weird. I don't know what to say about it really, except that there's a reason it's rated M, so don't read if you're likely to be squicked. Also, don't take it too seriously. I don't hard-core ship any of the pairings that will appear in the story._

 _I weighed the options and went with the Jaeger spelling for Eren rather than Yeager though I've seen both spellings various places.  
_

 _Takes place shortly after Eren is put in custody of the Survey Corps._ _Hope you like it._

* * *

Chapter One: Jaeger

* * *

Levi was just about to go to bed when someone knocked on his door. Who would it be this time? At least they had caught him before he'd gone to sleep...

Levi opened the door a crack. Jaeger. Sooner than expected, but inevitable. He opened the door wider. "Shouldn't you be in your manacles by now?"

Unconsciously, Eren's hand went to his opposite wrist. "I asked permission to see you before I turn in. They said they're not waiting around more than a few minutes, though. So... if I don't hurry back, I'll have to chain myself up. Heh."

Levi's face remained inscrutable, but he mentally cringed at Eren's nervous laugh. "If this takes too long, I'll put you in your cage myself. What did you want?"

"Well, I..." Eren looked around uncomfortably.

With a minute sigh, Levi stepped back and gestured for Eren to come inside.

"Thanks." Eren cleared his throat. "It's just that... in light of my being able to turn into a titan..."

"What about it?" Levi closed the door and put a pot of water on the stove. If he had to listen to emotional drivel, he might as well have some tea.

"I know everyone's saying I might be our best chance to beat the titans. But I feel like I have so little control over what I do. I don't really remember being a titan at all. And..."

"I know all that. What's your point?"

Eren was clearly frustrated now, whether because of Levi's impatience or his own failure to convey the relevant information, he couldn't tell. "I don't want to hurt anyone," he said urgently. "And I don't want anyone dying for me."

"Noble sentiments," Levi said flatly, selecting a low-caffeine tea and rummaging for his infuser. "What measures do you suggest we take to prevent those things from happening?"

"I... I don't know..."

"It's a war. We're going to lose people. Now, we can go on losing them as we have been, making no progress and weakening our military for no apparent gain, or we can lose them in the process of developing better strategy that _will_ do good in the long run. Which sounds better?"

He looked up and saw that Eren's face was flushed and his eyes were bright as if he were about to start crying.

"So, that's it?" Eren asked, and his tight voice confirmed the brightness of his eyes. "We just have to take our losses with a more cheerful attitude because it might do some good someday?"

There were bubbles on the bottom of the pot. It wasn't boiling yet, but it was probably hot enough. Levi set out a pair of teacups and put his infuser into one of them, not bothering with a teapot. "I suppose you can be pessimistic about them either way. A loss is a loss, whether you gain ground in the process or not." He carefully lifted the pot of water and slowly poured it over the tea infuser.

"Don't bother making tea for me, sir... I - I shouldn't have come." He turned away.

Levi took a smooth step toward him and caught hold of the strap at the shoulder of his jacket. The water in the pot sloshed but did not spill. "Eren. As a captain, I can't show favoritism to any of my soldiers."

Eren swallowed. "I understand that, sir."

"I have to look at our game plan as a whole and place each man where I know he will do the most good. If I start building my strategy around whoever I want to protect the most, we don't stand a chance."

"I know."

He let go of Eren's jacket since he didn't seem to be moving at the moment and went back to serving the tea. "That said... just because I can't have favorites, that doesn't mean I don't care about each of you individually... yourself included."

His eyes were on the browning tea water, but he could hear Eren's breathing change. Just enough to tell him he'd gotten through, and that Eren was surprised.

"I... I knew you thought of us as lives and not... tools. But I think I still misjudged you a bit. And I'm sorry."

"I'm used to it." Levi held out a cup to the chagrined young man.

Eren took the cup and drank from it mechanically, jumping a little when the heat touched his mouth.

"Careful."

"Mm."

They drank in silence and Levi watched the wheels turning in Eren's head. Maybe this was all he needed. He'd be able to go to sleep and trust that he could take one day at a time. Then again, the longer they stood there together, the less relaxed Eren seemed. Things would likely go the other way, then.

When Eren handed his empty cup back, he said, "I know why you can't get too friendly with any of us, why you can't have favorites... but there's nothing in the regulations against my having a favorite officer, is there?"

"Tch." Levi wasn't caught off guard often. He'd been prepared for something emotional, but this was a little more extreme than he'd expected. "No..." he said slowly. "But I wouldn't go around talking about it."

Eren smiled. His face had turned a little pink. "No, sir." He glanced up, peeking through his bangs as if afraid of being reprimanded.

 _If I wait for him, this will take all night,_ Levi thought. He was getting sleepy. Time to move things along. He set the cups aside and pulled Eren against his shoulder. "Thank you."

His breathing had changed again; this time Eren was the one caught off guard. "Uh..." Another moment of embarrassment-produced heat... then Eren put his arms around Levi. "I... I think we all care about you too, Captain. In our own way."

 _Great. More emotional crap._ Levi took a breath to calm himself. _Go along with it. In fact... play it up. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can sleep._ "That's good to know," he said evenly. Then, grimacing, he added, "Sometimes it feels like I'm alone out there."

That did the trick. Eren tightened his grip by a hundred percent. He had shoved his face against Levi's neck, and Levi could feel something cool that could only be tears.

 _God, this kid is weepy._ But Levi knew the tears were on his behalf, so he held his tongue. He stroked Eren's hair and laid a kiss on his head. _At least he smells fairly clean. That's a point in his favor._

Eren was sliding his hands up Levi's back - not seductively - more timidly, as if still unsure that he wouldn't be knocked on the floor at any moment. "Captain," he whispered, "may I... um..." The heat was radiating off him strong enough to heat a barracks in winter. "Would it be all right..."

At this rate, he'd never get it out. It was humiliating how much Levi had to help him along, make him feel like the stronger person. "I couldn't ask you," he said, forcing his voice to take on a much weaker tone than usual. "I'm your superior."

"Of course, but... I just want to show you..." He was obviously having trouble, but his sincerity beat out his embarrassment at last. "Now that I understand how you care about each of us, can't I show you how I care about you?"

Levi wanted to gag on the melodrama. There had to be a way to rein that in without completely derailing... and now he was mixing metaphors in his thoughts. How tedious. "Eren, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

That was a relief. Seventeen-year-olds were considered adults. Even fifteen-year-olds, if they were living independently, were considered old enough to make adult decisions for themselves. Levi pulled Eren toward the door and they broke apart, Levi keeping a light hold on Eren's wrist. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes, sir."

With his free hand, Levi bolted the door. Then he turned back and pressed his mouth against Eren's.

As before, Eren seemed surprised but adjusted before long, putting his arms around Levi again and returning the kiss.

Levi could taste the slight bitterness of tea on Eren's lips and he slipped his tongue between them, searching for more.

Eren gasped. It was clear he'd never had someone else's tongue in his mouth before. It took a few moments before he tried to do anything about it.

Levi tried to be patient in this learning-by-immersion lesson in French kissing, but at the same time he began guiding Eren back toward the bed. No sense in wasting time.

The pupil was finally beginning to get the hang of things when the teacher pulled away from him.

"Everything okay?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded, avoiding direct eye contact.

Levi pulled the lapels of Eren's jacket to the sides and he shrugged out of it. When Levi began tugging Eren's shirt up, the latter took the hint and pulled it off on his own while Levi quickly and expertly unfastened the buttons of his own shirt. He tugged off the cravat he had untied earlier and draped it over the foot of the bed beside his shirt. Eren merely dropped his shirt on top of his jacket and stood awkwardly waiting for whatever came next.

Levi didn't keep him waiting long. He pulled him back into the kiss as if they had never left off, this time running his hands over Eren's bare shoulders and chest, working under and around the key that constantly hung from its chain around Eren's neck. In spite of his incarceration, Eren had clearly kept up on his training. Every inch of him was toned.

Eren was gasping at every opportunity now, and it was getting obnoxious. Time to give his mouth a rest. Levi dragged his lips over Eren's face to his neck, causing the younger man to produce a little involuntary sound.

"Shh." As Levi's mouth kept busy at Eren's throat, his hand wandered down to his waist. He slid his fingers over Eren's hip before tucking them under the layers of fabric and working his way over his pelvis.

More noises, but stifled.

"That's it," Levi whispered. One of Eren's hands was clinging to his shoulder as if the action would keep the incriminating sounds from escaping. His other hand had found Levi's chest, and the captain relished the contact. He wouldn't bother telling Eren that he liked it. They would never do this again; it wouldn't be worth the investment.

He pulled his hand up long enough to unfasten Eren's trousers; then it was on the way down again. Further... _There it is. Average size. Hard as a titan's skull._

Eren couldn't keep back a whimper at that point, but it was a quiet one.

Levi turned Eren and expertly tipped him onto the bed so only his lower legs were left hanging off the edge. He kept an arm around Eren's neck as he worked, ready to smother the loudest exclamations with new kisses.

"Don't hold back," Levi whispered in his ear. "I want you to come for me."

It wasn't long before Eren complied. The hand on Levi's chest clenched, leaving long, red scratches across one pectoral. Levi stiffened at the pain, but the corner of his mouth twitched. _What a pleasant surprise_. Eren's other arm was still tight around him, though it was shaking now.

Levi moved away from Eren's mouth and kissed his forehead. "Good man," he said softly. "Catch your breath." He got up and went to rinse his hand at his wash stand. Eren's breathing had settled a bit by the time he came back with a cup of water.

"Thanks," Eren said, taking the cup with a rather shaky hand and gulping down the water. "I... I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry; we're not done yet."

He seemed to perk up at that. He really did want to give more than get. The kid was one in a million - pity he was a subordinate.

Levi got out a handkerchief. "Here, clean yourself up."

"Thanks." Eren did as he was told and then stared at the piece of cloth in his hand, at a loss for what to do with it.

"Keep it. I have a spare."

"Okay." Eren folded it up and shoved it into his back pocket.

Levi sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots. "Get out of the rest of your clothes."

"Um..."

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Y-yes, sir." Eren pulled off one of his boots.

Levi paused and gripped Eren's shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Eren nodded.

Levi got up and turned his lamp down in hopes of making Eren less self-conscious. He finished undressing and moved his clothes to a chair, folding them neatly. By the time he padded back to the bed, Eren was waiting with only the edge of Levi's sheet covering his lap. He had even taken the key from around his neck and set it aside.

"Ready to go on?"

"Yes, sir."

"Eren... you can call me Levi."

"Okay."

Levi nudged Eren back until his head rested on the pillow. He pulled the sheet aside as he slipped one leg between Eren's. "Still okay?"

"Mhm."

He leaned forward, causing Eren to shiver when his bangs brushed against his skin. He pressed his mouth to Eren's chest, letting his groin come to rest against his hip, his thigh pressing hard between Eren's legs.

Eren let out a ragged breath. His wide eyes stared at Levi in wonder.

Levi propped himself up a bit. "Sure it's all right?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Eren worked an arm up between Levi's and touched the red scratches across Levi's chest. "Did I do that?"

"Mhm." Levi dug his hands under Eren's shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Gently but firmly, Levi pulled Eren to the side until they had rolled completely over together, leaving Eren lying on top of his captain. "Now you can decide how much it's okay to move." He worked his hips slowly, thrusting his crotch against Eren's hip.

Eren was making an involuntary squeak now and then, but he got the hang of the movement quickly. When he responded, Levi could tell that Eren was focused far more on gratifying him than he was on coming again, himself.

Levi, meanwhile, focused entirely on getting off as quickly as possible. When Eren kissed him, he forced his tongue into Eren's mouth and gave no quarter until the kid came up for air. Then he guided Eren's hands to his chest and silently encouraged him to move against him harder and faster.

Eren got the message and rolled his hips forward, intensifying Levi's pleasure. He was hard again and pressing into Levi's leg with every thrust, but it wasn't his own climax he was pushing for. He braced himself with one hand and moved the other over Levi's chest, lingering at his nipples before starting over again.

He was close. Levi concentrated on that rhythmic pressure and the electrifying pleasure that trailed after the long fingers working their way over his chest. All this from his subordinate who hadn't dared to touch him before tonight. It was so perfect. He pulled Eren's head down to his chest and whispered his name.

Eren kissed Levi's chest with reverence and whispered back, "I love you, Levi."

There was no question that he meant it sincerely, though not romantically. Levi caressed him and thrust upward one last time. All the air seemed to leave his lungs at once and not attempt to return until he was coming down from his orgasm. _You did it, kid. Now we can die content._

Eren didn't stop thrusting until he came for the second time and collapsed, his face smothered against Levi's neck. Levi's fingers continued to stroke his nape and hair.

"Thank you," Levi said breathlessly.

Still out of breath himself, Eren just gave him a tight squeeze in response.

Levi closed his eyes and focused on breathing, lifting Eren with each breath, feeling the weight of his subordinate more as a comfort than a burden. _My soldier._

Finally they were both cool again, and Levi nudged Eren off himself. "Take your time cleaning up, but then you need to get dressed and back to your quarters."

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes later they were dressed and ready to go.

"We can't talk about this, even to each other, ever again," Levi said, hand ready to throw back the bolt on his door.

"I know," Eren said. "I understand."

"All right." He led Eren outside, past the dark, quiet barracks, down under the mess hall where Eren's cell stood abandoned. "Tch. No one even stayed around to guard you. I'll send someone out."

"Okay." Eren went inside and retrieved his manacles, holding them out for Levi to fasten over his wrists.

Levi put the chains in place and gave Eren's hand a quick caress before breaking contact. "Thank you," he said, meeting Eren's eyes one last time.

Eren looked away. "It was my honor, sir."

Levi closed the cell door, turned away and walked to the stairs without looking back.

* * *

 _There's part one. You think you know where this is going, but you're wrong. xD hahahahaha  
_


	2. Ackerman

_Got a few views, but no comments yet. I'd like to know what you think before you actually know what's going to happen..._

 _This one's quite a bit shorter... Eren held things up in the first chapter. xp_

* * *

Chapter two: Ackerman

* * *

Levi sent a guard to keep an eye on Eren and headed back to his quarters. As he approached his own door, he saw a figure turning away from it. It was Eren's friend-slash-babysitter, Mikasa.

"Captain," she said, saluting.

"Ackerman," he answered, returning the salute. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"I went to see Eren before bed, but he wasn't in his cell and there was no one there. I went to see if he was with Hange, and she said to ask you."

"I just saw Eren back to his cell myself. I'm sure he's still awake, but it's late to be wandering around the outpost. Wasn't curfew over an hour ago?"

"I apologize, sir. I didn't mean to stay out so late, but I needed to make sure Eren was all right. If you saw him back to his cell, then I'm sure he's fine." She bowed her head and turned away.

"Just a moment."

She paused and looked back at him, her dark eyes glinting in the light from his window.

"Come inside, will you? I won't keep you long."

"As you wish, sir."

He closed the door behind them and went to put a few chunks of firewood in the stove. "I overheard that you once stopped a fight between Eren and Kirstein by picking Eren up and carrying him out of the mess hall. Is that right?"

"That sounds accurate."

Levi smirked. "I would have liked to see it. You and Eren were at the top of your trainee group..."

"Yes."

"Why did you choose the survey corps?"

She didn't hesitate. "Because Eren did."

"And if Eren were to jump off a cliff...?"

"I'd probably jump off after him. I just hope you're including 3DM gear in this scenario."

A little almost-laugh escaped on his breath. "Your devotion is admirable, but it does concern me."

"I know."

He closed the stove door and adjusted the damper. "Each of us has someone he cares about as much as life itself... or nearly all of us. It's good to keep them in our hearts, but we can't be thinking about them all the time. Not if we want to do any good for humanity in the long run. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, sir. You want me to assure you that I won't disobey orders or take unnecessary risks on Eren's behalf."

He put one foot up on the chair where he had laid his clothes earlier (and where his cravat still hung draped over the back) and studied her face. "I don't expect you to know exactly how you will conduct yourself at every moment of the foreseeable future, but I would like some sort of assurance, yes."

"I believe in our cause, but that's not why I'm here. Eren will always come first with me."

"At least you're honest." Levi drew a long breath, assessing her, and let it out again slowly. "You do have one thing working in your favor: because of his abilities, Eren is a top priority for me, too. I don't intend to let him die if I can help it. I hope that, knowing that, you can take my orders without question."

"I'll do my best."

He nodded. "That will have to do. Thank you for hearing me out."

"Thank you for your concern."

He walked her to the door and they both paused. Neither of them moved to open it. She met his gaze expressionlessly.

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have someone you care about? As much as life itself?"

"Of course... but I've stopped caring about life as much as some do."

She looked him up and down, as if searching for something specific. She reached for the door; then she drew her hand back again. She stared at the door a moment more; then, before he had a chance to react, she turned, took him by the neck and kissed him firmly.

Even having made up his mind, Eren had taken a lot of helping along to get him to this point. Mikasa needed no such coddling.

He kissed her with equal force, finding the door with one hand and without the use of his eyes. He pulled back just enough to speak clearly: "Stay a little longer?"

"Mhm."

His mouth rejoined hers and his hand shot the bolt home. They moved back across the room together, his jacket flying onto the waiting chair, hers falling somewhere between the door and the bed. Their shirts came next, somehow leaving their bodies without forcing the kisses to end.

She moved onto the bed without hesitation and seemed ready for anything.

He pulled away again. "You're Eren's age, aren't you?"

She showed uncertainty for the first time. "Yes..."

"Have you ever done this before?"

She shook her head, eyes not quite meeting his.

"Are you sure you want to? Sure you want to give this to _me?"_ he emphasized. Maybe she thought of Eren as family and maybe not - he just didn't want her to regret this in the morning.

"I've thought about it. There's no need to wait."

"All right." He left her only long enough to retrieve a condom. "There is also the fact that we have the same last name. There's a good chance we're related."

She shook her head. "My father had no siblings. The closest relation we could be is second cousins. That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Levi decided not to point out that if her father were brother to Levi's uncle and mother, he might not care to tell his wife or daughter about the connection. He further decided not to mention that if her father had been cavalier before marrying her mother, it didn't matter if they came by the name completely separately - they might be half-siblings.

She was wearing the undergarments provided by the military - the bra was front-fastening, in case the soldier needed to remove it quickly in an emergency. Levi kissed her again, touching her collarbone lightly and moving his hand down to the hooks at her bosom. When she responded by working her hand into his hair, he knew he had her permission. Once her breasts were free, he moved his hand over them carefully in case she was sensitive.

When he went lower, he found that she had already opened her trousers when he was otherwise occupied. She lifted her hips so he could pull them down with her underwear. He removed his own trousers and shorts with efficiency for the second time that night and took a moment to get the condom in place. Then he leaned down to caress her face.

"You're allowed to change your mind," he said quietly.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"All right."

They didn't talk after that. He took great pains to be gentle with her - even though she was known to be one of his toughest recruits, she was still a girl, and it was still her first time. She seemed to take the pace well, but he still paused now and then to reaffirm that she wasn't having second thoughts. Finally she hit the point of no return and gripped him tightly, silently asking for more as she worked her hips hard, taking him deeper inside.

He got one hand between them, alternating between cupping her breast and stroking her nipple with his thumb. She moaned softly, but didn't slow her pace. She was at the peak now. He finally allowed himself to use his strength, matching her pace and dragging back firmly after each thrust. His climax was stronger than the last one; his vision went blurry for a moment and he struggled to stay rigid enough for her to finish out her orgasm to its full capacity. Then he settled on one shoulder to take most of his weight off her, lips brushing her breast as he whispered, "Mikasa... thank you."

Her hand stroked his back slowly. "Thank you, Captain."

He delayed pulling out until he was ready to get up, in order to minimize the mess. He quickly retrieved a pair of handkerchiefs, offering one to her with, "You can keep it."

He turned away to give her privacy while they tidied up. Then he got back into his shorts and trousers and fetched some water while she finished dressing.

"Thank you," she said, taking the water. She drank it all quickly.

"You're all right? I didn't hurt you?"

"No, sir."

Someone knocked at the door.

Levi took the cup from Mikasa and ushered her across the room. "Out the window. You can't be seen here at this hour." He left a hasty kiss on her temple.

She moved ahead as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on on his way to the door. Once she had the window open, he opened the door, trusting her to get out of sight before he got around to inviting the newcomer inside.

* * *

 _Hm... who's behind the door, and what do they want? Still don't know where it's going? Wait and see._


	3. Kirstein

_So, are you guys shy or waiting until it's complete before you review? The trouble is, if you wait then you're commenting on the whole story and I don't get as much detail from you on what you liked (or didn't, I suppose) or where you thought it was going. Plus, I hate waiting. This is the third chapter... how about a first review?  
_

* * *

Chapter three: Kirstein

* * *

Levi had half-hoped it would be his commander, back from a liason with the stationary guard. To instead see Jean Kirstein on the stoop was an inevitable disappointment, but he rallied to the occasion.

"Kirstein."

Jean saluted, but it seemed half-hearted. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, captain."

"You should be. Come in." Levi stepped back so Jean could enter his quarters. Mikasa was gone without a trace; she had even managed to close the window behind her. "Tea?" he offered.

"No, thank you." Jean looked around nervously, fidgeting like a wild horse in a small corral.

"All right. What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter..."

"You'd damn well better have a good reason for coming here an hour and a half after curfew, soldier."

"I - I never intended to join the scouts," Jean blurted out.

Levi folded his arms. "Mistake in your paperwork?"

"No, sir. I just... I heard the way Eren and some of the others talked about the outside world, and making progress for humanity, and..."

"And you listened to it, and you fell for it, and now you're having second thoughts. Well, what do you want me to do? Send you back? Tell them... you're too small?" Levi arched an eyebrow, basking proudly in the irony.

Jean exhaled angrily. "You're not going to manipulate me into wanting to stay. I do have my pride, but I've seen how it is in the survey corps. I know my days are numbered and the number's much smaller here. All I wanted was to make a decent wage so I could send something back to my mother, and to stay safe so she wouldn't have to bury me in an early grave. I still want that."

Levi leaned on the chair where his jacket and cravat hung over his boots and studied Jean's frustrated expression. "It's true what they say... no one likes a quitter. Maybe you'll be a little better off with the military police, but they won't respect you. On the other hand, how can I keep you here, knowing it's the last place you want to be? I can't respect you, either."

"I don't understand how you do it," Jean spat. "Do you just not have anyone to leave behind? Is that it?"

"Everyone left me behind. That's why I don't waste time looking back. I'm free to look ahead."

"Everyone? You have no family, no friends...?"

"Everyone I was ever close to is dead."

That gave Jean pause. "Huh." He frowned at Levi. "You know... everyone says there's a reason you're so damn emotionless. I guess maybe it's trauma after all, and not... what they say."

Levi knew what they said - he'd overheard it years ago, when a couple of new recruits hadn't realized he was within hearing: _"He wouldn't be like that if he got a good lay now and then. Poor bastard probably can't find anyone his size..."_ He didn't give a damn what they said behind his back. What mattered was this, the face-to-face. People didn't lie to him... not twice, anyway.

"Maybe it is," he said. "But don't think you have me figured out."

Jean looked like he was ready to snap right back, but he stopped himself. He looked at the floor. "I don't know that I have anything figured out. I just know that I can't... do this anymore."

Levi closed the distance between them. "I'm not sure how I can help you," he said. "But I hate to lose anyone - to the titans or the military police. One's almost as bad as the other."

Jean grunted. "I never had a problem with you personally," he said. "You seem to make sound decisions and you don't look down on people like they think you do... in spite of the stick up your ass." He looked a little nervous at the impertinence, but also showed no signs of being sorry for it.

"I appreciate your attitude," Levi muttered. He put a hand on Jean's shoulder. "If you're sure, you can fill out the transfer papers tomorrow... and I'll sign them for you." It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. It was an insult to the other recruits who could have gone to the Military Police if they'd wanted to. It was a threat to the ones who had gone there - a new recruit they didn't need or want to work with. It couldn't end well.

Jean met his eyes and looked uncertain. "Captain, I..." He looked away and his shoulder under Levi's hand began to feel uncomfortably warm. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand to Levi's arm.

 _I had my doubts about him, but it looks like he still needs something more from me..._ Steeling his resolve and praying for stamina, Levi pulled Jean into a tight embrace. He was completely unyielding at first, probably unprepared for the show of affection, but slowly he melted into Levi's arms.

Neither said anything for a minute or two. Once, it seemed like Jean was going to speak but he stopped himself again, choosing instead to renew his grip on his captain.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Levi asked at last, not relaxing his hold.

Jean was breathing harder now. He shook his head - or maybe he was just burrowing into Levi's neck.

Levi rubbed Jean's back, slipping his hands under his subordinate's jacket and massaging the tight muscles between his shoulder blades. "We all have doubts somewhere along the line," he said quietly. "All we can do is make the best decision we know how to make and then stick by it."

"Yes, sir," Jean answered, his voice muffled by Levi's collar. He kissed Levi's neck and then seemed to freeze, as if he thought the action might get him killed.

To reassure him, Levi pulled one hand out from under Jean's Jacket and stroked the short hair at the back of his neck. "It's all right, soldier."

He could feel Jean's hot breaths against his skin where he felt unusually exposed without his cravat. He hadn't tucked his shirt in, and one of Jean's hands had begun gathering it up.

"Captain, do you... you can have me. If you want me."

They were full of surprises, these recruits. Levi had to fight not to sigh. He was tired. "Have you ever slept with another man?" he asked.

"No, sir."

"We won't go all the way, then. Bolt the door."

Jean hurried to carry out the order while Levi began taking off his shirt... again.

 _Might as well just stay naked at this rate,_ he thought to himself. The lamp was still low, but he turned it lower still. Without the painstakingly slow introduction Eren had had, Jean might feel even more awkward... though he seemed to be shedding his clothes without too much hesitation.

It seemed like arousal was going to be a difficult goal at this point, but Levi determined to do his best. When Jean returned to him in just his shorts, Levi put his arms around him again and kissed his jaw. "Before we go any further, I want to make sure you understand... I'm not in love with you. But please don't think that this is meaningless to me."

"I... I understand, sir."

He did seem to understand, oddly enough. And though this was new territory to him, Jean didn't back down at all, even going so far as to take initiative a few times, rather than letting Levi determine everything.

Levi wasn't sure how he felt about it when Jean pushed him back and settled on top of him. It hadn't been forceful; he could have stopped it if he'd really wanted to. It didn't seem worth making a fuss over. Still, it was enough to prompt the captain to dig his hand into Jean's hair, stopping the series of kisses his subordinate was placing on his collarbone. He pushed himself up and attacked Jean's mouth, exploring the curve of his lips and then the inside of his mouth as well. He found the submission he wanted and backed off, guiding Jean's face back to his chest.

In spite of his immeasurable self-control, Levi couldn't help the hitch in his breath when Jean's kisses brushed over his nipple. Jean was surprisingly observant; he came back to the spot at once, gently drawing more involuntary sounds from Levi.

Finally, the arousal was coming back. _That's what I needed..._ Levi reached down to pull the younger man's shorts away and pressed his erection into Jean's.

Jean's head snapped up and he gasped. His eyes narrowed, blinking rapidly at the new sensation.

Levi stroked his face and continued down his neck. "A little more," he whispered. "That's it, Jean." His hand kept their cocks together as they thrust harder. In spite of being on the bottom, he was definitely in charge now, setting the pace and not relenting until he felt the hot spray on his abdomen.

Jean had come first, but Levi wasn't far behind. _I made it. For the third damn time in one night. It's been a long time since I had this much activity..._ It took longer to collect his breathing this time. Things were definitely taking their toll. Of course, it didn't help that Jean was still lying on top of him.

"I'll have your papers ready by tomorrow afternoon," Levi said when he could trust his voice to hold steady again. "I'll be sorry to see you go."

He didn't answer at first. Then, "I... I don't think I'll be going, sir."

"No? What happened to not letting me manipulate you?"

"Is it still manipulation if I know that you manipulated me?"

"Yes."

"Well, then... I guess I've changed my mind. There's no need to manipulate me, because I've decided to stay anyway."

The corner of Levi's mouth curved up. It had been a long, tiring night, but a completely successful one. "In that case, you ought to get back to the barracks. I can't have one of my soldiers disregarding curfew."

"Yes, sir." Jean sat up, stretched and began looking around for his clothes.

Levi handed him a handkerchief. "Here, clean yourself up before you go. You can keep that. I have more." _Although, I'm going to have to order a case of them at this rate._

Jean left a few minutes later, well after midnight. Levi turned up his lamp to check over his bed clothes. They looked all right, but knowing how much sweat had probably been absorbed by those sheets in the course of the night, he couldn't stand it. He had to change them. He wanted to take a bath as well, but he was just too tired. He finally crawled into bed in a clean pair of shorts.

 _Three in one night... and I got all their names right._ His perfect record was intact. In spite of his usual difficulty sleeping, he managed to doze off by one.

It seemed like hardly any time at all before something woke him...

* * *

 _What can it possibly be now?! Stay tuned for chapter four, which will probably be the last. Yes, there will be a conclusion to all this nonsense.  
_


	4. Smith

_Well, I'm having fun writing it, even if no one likes it enough to say so.  
_

 _This is the final part. Hope it's all you wanted and more._

* * *

Chapter four: Smith

* * *

Levi rolled over and saw a form by his bed. Whoever it was had re-lit the lamp and he squinted in its low light until he was certain of his visitor's identity: Erwin Smith. _Thank god._

"Welcome back, Commander," he said huskily. He probably looked and sounded pathetic, his hair completely disheveled and himself clothed only in a pair of shorts.

"Thanks." Erwin sat on the edge of Levi's bed and studied his face. "I thought I'd stop by and give you the update right away, but... maybe I should have waited. You look like hell. Recruits keeping you busy?"

"You could say that. It's been a long night."

"Well, this can keep until later."

Levi shook his head and propped himself up against the headboard. "I'm awake; you might as well tell me now."

So, Erwin informed Levi of the political climate, the state of their available resources, and instructions that they might or might not be able to follow to the letter, trickling down the chain of command. When he finished, he said, "I appreciate your filling in for me in my absence."

"It's no trouble, sir."

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "No? Looks to me like they've been running you ragged. You know, those circles around your eyes look darker every day. Don't you get any sleep?"

"Here and there. My insomnia allows me to sleep only when I'm truly exhausted."

"I haven't talked to any of them since getting back, but it seems as if you have a way with the new recruits..."

"You've said as much before."

"Before you became my captain, I used to have a couple of desertions each year, and an occasional suicide. None since you came. I don't know how you do it, but you certainly know how to handle them."

Levi considered that for the space of a couple of breaths, then answered, "I try to find what it is that bothers each recruit the most. Sometimes they come to me; often I have to corner them; but eventually I find their worst fears and strongest concerns. Then I try to communicate a sort of empathy that resonates with them, whatever it is they need, and usually they come out of it knowing their comrades are behind them and clearly seeing their goal in front of them. So far... it seems to be working."

Erwin stared at him a long time, and Levi looked straight ahead, calmly waiting for the appraisal to end. Finally, the commander said, "It's nearly dawn. You can sleep in a bit if you like."

"Thank you, but I won't be able to go back to sleep, especially once it's light."

"In that case, I'll see you on the training ground in an hour." He put his hand on Levi's shoulder briefly as he stood up. "Oh, and Levi," he added on his way toward the door, "be sure to get a bath... you smell like sex."

"Tch." Levi half-smiled. "Erwin," he called.

"Yes?"

Erwin's face wasn't as clear as it would be when Levi saw him outside later, but now he had the chance to study it in private. His expression was inquisitive, his eyes bright. He was the best man Levi knew. The strongest, most selfless, most sure of his purpose. Levi felt honored to serve under him, but saying that in as many words would render the sentiment trite. This was the only person he had ever considered to be his leader, the only one who truly had his respect. He was also one of the few he had ever considered a friend, and the only close friend he had at present.

He had heard people talk about how relationships change; they would say they had been friends, but now they were thinking of becoming "more than friends." The concept was beyond Levi's grasp. What could possibly be more than a friend? To become romantic with Erwin would be to take a step backward in intimacy. They had nothing to prove to each other. They had no doubts for each other.

"It's nothing," Levi said at last, when he was sure he would remember Erwin's face like that forever. "I just wanted to say your name."

Erwin smiled even as his brow knit in confusion. "Miss me?" he asked.

Levi nodded minutely.

"Well... it's good to be back."

He shifted his weight, and for a moment Levi thought he was going to come back toward him, but then he turned and went out the door.

Nothing to prove. The strongest sentiments went unsaid.

* * *

 _Epilogue: about two weeks later..._

* * *

Eren lifted his axe, waiting for Bertholdt's to move out of the way before he made his swing. They alternated hits until the tree trunk was cut nearly through; then Eren moved back and watched his comrade give the tree a shove. It came down with a drawn out crash and more soldiers came forward to begin trimming off the limbs. It was hard work, but at least working at night ensured that there was little chance of being attacked by titans. This lumber would go to make traps and weapons, and the scraps would be firewood. The trees outside the walls grew much taller and thicker than those inside. It seemed like dull work, but Eren knew it was important.

He got out his handkerchief and wiped his face, glad to take a short rest before he had to begin chopping down another tree. He walked over to Armin, who was in charge of water distribution, and gratefully took a cup from him.

"Thanks. This is sure different from gathering firewood by hand."

"I'll say," Armin agreed. "How are your hands?"

"Okay."

Eren looked around at the forms of his friends in the dim light of campfires, lanterns, and the half moon above them. He spotted Mikasa on the splitting crew. She had taken off her scarf and jacket, and she was going at her task as if her life depended on it. He almost pitied the tree. After a minute, Mikasa paused and took out a white handkerchief to wipe her brow.

 _That's funny... I don't remember her carrying a handkerchief before. But then... I didn't before a couple weeks ago._

Several groups were working steadily while others rested, and Eren noticed that Connie had also gotten out a white square of cloth to mop up his perspiration with. In fact, Christa had one out, too.

 _Hm. Maybe they're a military thing... maybe you can request them some way when you order your..._ His thought was cut short when Armin pulled out a handkerchief of his own to dry the water that had sloshed onto his hands. It was pure white, with a neatly hemmed border... just like the one Levi had given to Eren.

Bertholdt came over for water then, nursing a blister on one hand... with a white handkerchief. The same hemmed border.

Eren opened his mouth to comment on the seeming coincidence, but then stopped himself. _What if...?_ He looked around again at what now seemed practically a sea of white cloth. _...No. No, that's just silly. I mean... ARMIN?! Yeah, right. And Mikasa? Nah. God, there goes Jean with one... and Marco. it's got to be a coincidence._

He chuckled to himself at the ridiculous thought that had entered his head. Of course there was nothing to it. Still... he decided not to ask anyone where they had gotten their handkerchiefs. After all, they might want to know where he had gotten _his._

* * *

 _The End. Hope you liked it. Hope you were amused. (Maybe say so? Posting fanfic is pointless if there is no feedback. I might as well just write it, read it over once or twice, and delete it.)  
_


End file.
